


The Danger in Love

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crowley falling in love, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Demons by nature corrupt humans, they tempt, and soil their souls. Sometimes Crowley worries he's corrupting his angel's soul as time goes on, but the thought of parting from him is more than he could handle.





	The Danger in Love

Demons lived for corruption; it was all part of their natural design. Crowley though never saw what he did with Aziraphale as corruption, he just couldn’t help himself. He saw the way the angel by design followed Heaven’s orders, showed up to the events in history he was told to attend, and not question the brutality of God’s design. He could tell though that the angel didn’t full heartedly agree with so many things, in a sense he reminded him of himself, back when Heaven was even more no tolerance in terms of questioning. He never actively attempted to soil his goodness with those seeds of doubts, Aziraphale was too faithful to really ever turn his back on Heaven, thankfully. Crowley would never forgive himself if the angel ever fell, the scars on his back still thousands of years later burned from where his wings had been scorched. 

In the beginning he expected sooner or later that his friend would turn on him, would distance himself away with the full natural knowledge that friendship was forbidden between demons and angels. Yet time and time again world events brought them together, when it wasn’t a world event it would be Crowley sensing him in peril, coming in to save his ass. He wasn’t entirely sure why he did it, not at first, not until the book shop was burning and he was left with the thought that his best and only friend was dead and gone forever. Not just his friend, no.

The one he loved, the only one he had ever loved and ever would.

Even years later that still shook him to his core, the word felt filthy as it rolled around in his head, but it was there. He loved him; he’d put him at risk as many times as he’d pulled him from risks in their time together throughout history. He worried after their trials, after the near end of the world that his angel would pull from him or they’d simply drift apart. He feared that by a baser nature they just could not be compatible, that one or the other would disintegrate from the simplest touch or longing glance. It wasn’t until he dared to lightly stroke his fingers along his angel’s cheek did, he realize no death would befall them for this show of affection. 

He’d wonder what it would be like if he’d never fallen at all, how much simpler this all would have been for them. He didn’t regret his actions, he didn’t regret falling from grace and becoming the most advanced demon in the depths of Hell, but he did wonder every now and again. 

He still feared it would come to an end, all things did even when you had an eternity to live. The first time they kissed had been during an earthquake in California, an event that about nearly severed the state completely from the rest of the country. A building had collapsed, he’d thought they’d be crushed until Aziraphale sprouted his wings casting them around the both of them to keep them safe. It was in that moment of screams and chaos, smoke surrounding them that they had kissed, a passionate desperate act. It had been the sweetest moment in Crowley’s long existence, the feeling of his angel’s soft lips pressing against his and his arms wrapped around him keeping his body pressed close against his own. They’d stood in the middle of pure and utter nature-based chaos kissing like nothing mattered in that moment.

It was another ten years before those three words left his mouth. It had come about while sitting in the park, Aziraphale watching the ducks on the pond and Crowley watching him, the words had just come spilling out in the softest most adoring way possible. The softness in which they’d been spoken shocked him, even more it had shocked him when the angel, his angel took hold of his hand and told him he loved him too.

It had taken many centuries for him to realize he wasn’t a corrupting force on his angel, the celestial being had always been mischievous from the start, wide eyed but questioning deep down, making choices that ran from selfish to stupidly selfless. He was as flawed as many humans were, but often with pure intention. Crowley swore to himself he’d always protect him from humans, from heaven, from hell. He learned perhaps what they had, what they shared together was a step forward, a new beginning.


End file.
